


Lowest Low

by Japo_Chan23



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Addiction, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based off of Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo, Chainsmoking, Cigarettes, Cussing, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Excessive Swearing, Explicit Language, He Lives in a Penthouse, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Inappropriate Behavior, Marijuana, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suitable/Safe For Work, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toxic Behavior, Unhealthy Behavior, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Warriors is a Rich Boy, Weed, baggage, because I said so, munchies, other characters not mentioned in tags, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japo_Chan23/pseuds/Japo_Chan23
Summary: “Fuck you think you’re doing Warriors?” Legend said, stepping up to Warriors. He leaned his back against the handrail. His elbows rest on top, knuckles hitting the rail steadily as he gazed up at the sky.Warriors looked down, bringing the cigarette back up to lips. “What does it look like, asshole?” He grunted, blowing the smoke out once more. He wanted to do more random smoke tricks he knew, but doing them in front of Legend would imply he head enough time to learn and master those tricks.Legend didn’t need to know that Warriors had been using that sweet cancer for most of his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Lowest Low

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a healthy or happy representation of a character. If you are spending a majority of your days high/drunk seek help. If you are smoking constantly, consider quitting for the sake of yourself and others. 
> 
> Relating to this depiction of Warriors, a character, is not healthy or good for you. If you find yourself relating to the character seek help through friends, family, hotlines, or your doctor if necessary. You are a real person and have a life worth living. This is a character, someone who isn't harmed/hurt in anyway. Relating is not good, and do not convince yourself it is. Do not convince yourself that because a character has these habits, that it is okay for you to replicate. It is not. Behaving in a way akin to Warriors is detrimental to your health. 
> 
> Please keep your health in mind. Stay healthy.

Warriors was high.

Okay,  _ maybe _ he was crossfaded, but a few seagrams wasn’t even  _ that _ much. His cousin wasn’t here, otherwise he would’ve taken a bunch of shots already. Which would’ve been bad. He took an edible and he didn’t really enjoy being crossfaded, sue him. 

Okay, he took one whole gummy bear instead of half like Midna had suggested,  _ sue him _ . 

He stumbled around his penthouse, moving his mouth around gently as he looked around his fridge for something to chew on. Warriors sighed, blinking slowly before deciding to just grab a bowl, a spoon, and his gallon of milk and box of cereal before he made his way to his bathroom.

Warriors turned his bath on, the hot water flowing harshly, the sound clashing harshly against his mellow mood. 

He loved his bathroom. His penthouse was high up, and the glass walls was something he absolutely adored staring out on. Although looking down at the ground from how high up he was caused his heart to jump a little, but he didn’t particularly mind. 

Warriors placed his food and utensils on part of his tub, glad for the edges it provided, and began to strip, yawning as he looked at his bathtub once more. It was almost full. “Wish I had bubbles,” he said quietly, getting into the bath.

The water was hot against his cool skin, and he sighed loudly as he reclined, watching as the water continued to fill the tub. He smiled sleepily, toeing at the facet for a moment before he turned to look at his bowl, licking at his teeth. They itched.

Warriors made himself a bowl of cereal, eating stray pieces of the breakfast food that fall onto the sides of his tub. Once he finished making the bowl he took a bite, wiping at the milk that slipped out of his math and down his chin as he stopped the running water.

Relaxing against in the tub, eating in the tub, looking out the  _ window _ in the tub? God, Warriors could just die right here. 

Which he would’ve done if there wasn’t a rude knocking that came from his entrance. Warriors brow twitched slightly as chewed on the cereal, not really tasting it, only feeling it in his mouth as he ate the bowl of cereal quickly. Warriors contemplated not getting up. He didn’t have his phone on him to see if someone was trying to contact him, and he didn’t particular  _ feel  _ like getting.

The banging on his door got louder. 

Warriors groaned loudly as he sunk into his tub, head peaking out above slightly so that he could still look out the window and just admire the view that he had. It was beautiful, why  _ wouldn’t _ he want to just let himself drown in gorgeous view he had of the city?

The blonde zoned back into reality when his senses picked back up on the banging on his front down. “Ugh, quit it! I’m coming, you fucking prick!” Warriors shouted, standing up abruptly from his spot in the tub, water sloshing around and going over the sides of the tub as he got out, water dripping off of his skin and onto the ground with inaudible plops. 

The blonde grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he made his way to the front door, grumbling under his breath, ignoring the fact that he was getting his floor wet. Nothing that he couldn’t fix later, anyways. 

He opened the door a crack, brow furrowed, before it was shoved open, nearly hitting him in the face. “Hey!” Warriors shouted, rubbing his nose as Legend and Twilight entered his penthouse, closing the door with a slam. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“Midna said you bought an edible from her,” Twilight said, walking further into the penthouse and towards the kitchen. “She also said you were at a club earlier. What happened to Artemis?” Twilight said. Warriors knew that the man would’ve been glaring if he weren’t currently rummaging around his kitchen, planning to prepare something.

Warriors scoffed. “She decided that she just wanted to get with her best friend Impa instead. Dumped me, but not like I cared anyway,” Warriors said, pushing is hair back. The tips of his blonde locks were damp, but for the most part his hair was dry.

Legend laughed. “As if the pretty boy would get hitched Twi,” he said, walking to the kitchen. “Puts some clothes on before you join us by the way!”

“You only love me for my money!” Warriors shouted, heading towards his room, gripping the towel around his waist just to make sure that it would fall down. Not to say he wasn’t comfortable with his masculinity, because he was proud as fuck mind you, but he was pretty sure Twi and Legend wouldn’t appreciate it. 

When Warriors went into his room, he stared longingly at his bed, before shaking his head and going to his closet. He didn’t bother with boxers as he slid on a pair of sweatpants, considering whether or not to put a shirt on. 

It was debating on what shirt to wear when he glanced at his bedside desk, staring at the box of camel turkish gold that stared back at him, inviting him in and taunting him. Warriors sighed. The shirt would have to wait.

Grabbing the box of cigarettes and his lighter, he headed out onto his balcony, closing the door carefully behind him before he went towards the edge, crossing his arms over the concrete. He turned around, making sure that he was out of view of the kitchen, before he shook the box of cancer sticks, hitting it against the palm of his hand. 

Once he opened it, he took one out, sticking it in his mouth as he put the box back in his pocket, fetching his lighter while he was out it. Covering the stick and the lighter with his free hand, and took the lighter, igniting it, before bringing it to the cigarette, lighting it effectively.

Nicotine filled his senses immediately, and he breathed out shlumping forward as he grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing the smoke upwards towards the night sky. It was too quiet. Warriors missed the loud bass of the club music that assaulted his eardrums.

The only thing that was here for him was the noose of smoke that wrapped around his neck.

He knew his addiction was bad, but not  _ that _ bad. It only took him a few weeks to get through a pack, and he knew some people who smoked a pack a day. 

Warriors tried to cut back, and he did… for the most part, only smoking a cigarette when he really needed one. Which, unfortunately, seemed to be more often now that he was on his own. Warriors brought the cigarette back up to his lips, breathing in heavily before parting his lips, smoking flowing out his mouth steadily, before he inhale deeply, the smoke traveling through his nostrils before he finally blew the smoke out, watching it dissipate. 

“Fuck you think you’re doing Warriors?” Legend said, stepping up to Warriors. He leaned his back against the handrail. His elbows rest on top, knuckles hitting the rail steadily as he gazed up at the sky. 

Warriors looked down, bringing the cigarette back up to lips. “What does it look like, asshole?” He grunted, blowing the smoke out once more. He wanted to do more random smoke tricks he knew, but doing them in front of Legend would imply he head enough time to learn and master those tricks. 

Legend didn’t need to know that Warriors had been using that sweet cancer for most of his life. 

He blew smoke out once more, sighing loudly when he noticed that it was almost out. Pulling out the pack once more, he repeated his process from earlier, only this time lighting the cigarette with the embers left from the previous stick. 

Warriors flicked what was left of the cigarette onto the patio. Legend scowled, stepping onto the dying embers. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“Gonna die anyways,” Warriors said, inhaling deeply as he stood up, straightening his back. He turned his head to look at Legend, who was staring at him with furrowed brows. Warriors scoffed as he blew that smoke into Legend’s face, causing the man to cough lightly as he waved his hand. “Might as well go out with a bang.” Rolling his eyes, Warriors returning to hie original position, slouched over the handrail.

Legend scowled, and shoved Warriors harshly. “You too absorbed in yourself you can’t even see there are people who care about you, you fucking chainsmoker!” Legend yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Warriors. “Did you even  _ try _ stopping? Try letting someone, letting  _ us _ help you with your fucked up life?” 

“You don’t want to help me!” Warriors shouted back, head snapping so he could properly glare daggers at Legend. “You want to  _ fix _ me, you just want me to be  _ fucking  _ sober like everyone else! You just don’t want to admit that this is _ who I am _ , and you want to change that.” Warriors inhaled, blowing smoke out to the side, not wanting to blow it in Legend’s face. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, before he rubbed his away. “You’re disgusting, Legend,” Warriors said quietly, but his point still came across.    
  
“Oh  _ I’m  _ disgusting!?” Legend clenched his jaw, shaking slightly. “I’m not the one who fucking- goes out to sex clubs all the time just to fucking  _ watch _ people! I’m not the one coming home to no one, high out of my mind and drunk as balls! I’m not the one who’s  _ chainsmoking- _ ” Legend cut himself off, hissing as crossing his arms, looking away. Legend closed his eyes, seething, before he opened his eyes and stared at Warriors. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself,” Legend said, cutting himself off as he stared at the blonde, his stature deflating slightly. 

“It took you that long to figure out?” Warriors grunted, flicking some of the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground. He took one more huff, before snuffing it out against the handrails and flicking the rest of its remains onto the deck. “I never tried to hide that, you and everyone else just wanted to believe I wasn’t a shitty person, even though I told you that the moment I met you.”

“You don’t deserve us.”

“I know.”

“All you do is wallow in your self pity. Is this because of your fucking dad?” 

Warriors stiffened, hands clenching around the handrails “ _ Don’t. _ ”

“Oh my  _ god _ it is, are you serious!?” Legend scoffed, crossing his arms as he sneered at Warriors. “You treat everyone like shit because of your daddy issues!?”

“Alright, fine!” Warriors slammed his hands against the metal, the cool of the bar a heavy contrast to how hot he felt. “I treat everyone like shit because my dad beat the shit out of me growing up! The only thing I knew growing up was to suck up to my shitty dad, do whatever he says, or else he’ll beat me up worse than last time!” Warriors sucked in a breath, pushing his hair back frantically as he dug his nails into his palm. “Not to mention my fucking ex was the one that even got me  _ started _ on this-”

“Don’t go blaming people for your decisions, asshole!” Legend pushed at Warriors again, causing the man to stumble back slightly. “ _ You _ chose to keep doing this shit, not your ex, not your dad,  _ you _ . This is all  _ your _ doing! You’re in control here!” Legend said, waving his arm around to indicated that Warriors was in control of everything. Of his behavior, of his setting, his home, of the things he did.

Warriors bit his lip. “Get out.”

Legend’s anger deflated slightly, shock replacing his features. “What?”

“I said get the fuck out!” He shouted, grabbing Legend’s wrist as he dragged them both back inside, threw the entrance by the kitchen. “Both of you get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!” Warriors yelled once more, voice booming against the walls and echoing through Twilight and Legend’s ears. 

“Legend what did you  _ do _ ?” Twilight hissed, narrowing his eyes as he approached the door along with Legend.

Warriors was fuming.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Like hell you did!” Warriors shouted, slammed the door open, the hallway empty. Warriors breathed heavily. “Get the hell out of my house, and get the  _ fuck _ out of my life.” Warriors hand shook, but he hid it behind his back as he clenched his hands once more, ignoring the sharp pain from digging his nails into his palms. 

“Wait, Warriors-” Twilight, placed a hand on Warriors shoulder, but the blonde jerk himself out of Twilight’s hand. 

“Get out Twilight.” 

Shutting his mouth, Twilight nodded, before grabbing at Legend he kept glaring daggers at Warriors. 

The last thing Warriors saw before he shut the door was Twilight’s confused and concerned face, and Legend flipping him off. 

Growling, Warriors rubbed his hands against each other, creating friction as he tried to calm down. “Fuck,” he whispered, the tears from earlier finally deciding that now was the perfect time to escape. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he repeated, reaching into his pocket to take out his cigarettes. 

He kept trying to ignite the lighter, but ended up dropping it instead. With an angry shout, he placed the heel of his palms against his forehead, pressing harshly against it. A small headache bloomed there, but Warriors didn’t  _ care.  _

The man felt restless. The high from earlier felt like it was eons away. 

He hasn’t felt this sober in awhile. 

“I need to get out of here,” Warriors said, ignoring the sobs that erupted from his chest. He wanted to get out, needed to be away from the food that Twilight made, away from the cigarette butts that decorated the patio, away from himself. 

Warriors went to his room and changed, finding clothes that seemed somewhat appropriate. He adorned his typical blue scarf with shaky hands. 

Grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys, he walked out of the penthouse, not bothering to lock it like he typically did. If someone wanted something, they could fucking have, he didn’t care anymore. 

Warriors went on his phone, quickly texting someone a string of emojis and some flirty words that had an implication to something that he didn’t really care for at the moment. 

The blonde didn’t really care for the response either as he made his way to where he parked his car in front of the building and pulled out, windows rolled down with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, his elbow resting on the door. 

Warriors already knew where he was going. The night was still young, afterall. He was sure the bartenders at the club would be glad to see him again, and he was sure that the man that he met and texted, Ghirahim or whatever, would look forward to seeing him again. 

Warriors inhaled deeply, before blowing the smoke out of the window, not bothering to watch it dissipate as it was already long gone. 

Old habits die hard, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm taking a break from another fic I'm writing right now, so I write this. It's based off of Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo, as I said in the tags. 
> 
> I'm happy with how it turned out, honestly. 
> 
> Anyways, have a good day everyone!


End file.
